


Declaration Of War

by jungle_ride



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: “Hey you can’t be mad at me, it’s tradition.” Merlin grins.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020





	Declaration Of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathbhadh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathbhadh/gifts).



“I’m back.” Arthur calls into the apartment as he shrugs off his coat and hangs it up on the coat hook, turning and locking the door behind him after he’s done. Arthur is expecting to hear the familiar dulcet tones of Gwen welcoming him home, however when nothing greets him but silence, Arthur frowns. 

“Gwen I’m home.” He calls, turning and throwing his keys into the ceramic dragon dish Gwen had specifically placed in the hallway for him, after Arthur kept losing them.  Again Gwen doesn't answer him and Arthur guesses she must still be out. Gwen had mentioned she would be picking up a few bits tonight, including something for their special activity. Arthur scrunches his nose up a little as he remembers exactly what their special activity was going to be. Pumpkin carving. 

Arthur had very little love for Halloween, or Samhain as Merlin called it. Growing up it had been a banned holiday in his household being far too rooted in the old ways and entangled in magic for his father to be comfortable with it. As such Arthur was not well versed in its traditions and whilst since moving out from under his father's regime and discovering Merlin’s powers he had been forced to confront his previous assumptions and in the process had begun shedding his prejudiced views, anything surrounding magic and it’s traditions still had him a bit wary. 

Gwen, always understanding, had therefore decided that her and Arthur would ease into celebrations this year. Where Morgana, who had recently discovered her own rooted power, and Merlin would be taking part in the full Samhain Druid celebrations, Gwen had elected for Arthur and her to stick to more mundane activities like spooky movies, pumpkin spiced lattes and of course pumpkin carving. So that must be where Gwen had gotten to.  Only now Arthur thinks about it, her coat was still hanging up, which was odd. Gwen never left the house without it, especially now the weather had taken a turn into autumn. How many times had she scolded him for doing so?

“You’ll get ill you idiot.” She would say, berating him with her disapproving but loving eyes. For a second Arthur is already planning the lecture he will give her on her return, relishing in boyish glee at the chance to turn the tables on her. That is until he walks into the main living area and spots the array of pumpkins on the kitchen counter and a shopping bag still full. 

That was odd. Gwen would never leave the shopping like that, she was a stickler for a clean and organized home and besides if she’d already been shopping it begged the question and as to what she had gone out again for. She wouldn’t. Which meant she had to be here, but then why hadn’t she answered him. Arthur glances into the shopping bags and sees a stash of snacks that fit the theme, bags of sweets, toffee apples and biscuits. 

“Gwen?” Arthur calls again, confusion perplexing him. He listens out for either a reply or the sound of water running. Thinking that maybe she might have hopped into the shower. Still no answer.  Sighing, Arthur makes his way to the bedroom, figuring he may as well have a shower, get out of his work clothes and change into something more comfortable. If Gwen wasn’t back by then, he’d give her a call. It’s as he’s entering the bedroom that it happens. 

Out of nowhere a blur of colour suddenly jumps out at him. A clown, holding a rather large knife. Arthur screams, loudly and more high pitched than he should naturally have been able to mange. Stepping back and falling over his own feet in his desperation to get away he tumbles backwards. Arthur lands on the floor in a heap and is still scooting backwards desperately looking around for a weapon of his own when he registers the fact that the clown assailant is now bent over, clutching at their side as they laugh hysterically. A laugh which Arthur recognises all too well. 

“Merlin!” Arthur shouts, kicking out with his leg and aiming for Merlin. Merlin, however, is too quick for him and jumps back avoiding injury as he pulls off the mask. 

“Hey you can’t be mad at me, it’s tradition.” Merlin grins, reaching down and offering Arthur a hand. Arthur eyes the offered hand suspiciously. 

“Yeah Arthur, don't be a spoil sport.” Morgana says, a gleeful smirk on her lips as she emerges from the wardrobe. Arthur glares at her, heart still hammering in his chest like a jackhammer. He should have known she would be in on it. 

“I hate you guys.” Arthur deadpans, but accepts the hand that Merlin has offered him, though he makes sure to clip him around the ear when he’s upright once more. 

“Ow.” Merlin cries rubbing at his head and pouting a little. 

“You deserved it.” Arthur states pointedly. Merlin sticks his tongue out at him and chuckles again when Arthur rolls his eyes at him. 

“Hey Gwen did you get it?” Morgana asks, looking towards the bathroom. Arthur follows her gaze and it’s then that he spots Gwen, her delicate face peeking out from behind the door.

“Got it.” Gwen says, emerging from the bathroom and giggling as she wiggles her phone at Arthur. Realising that she has recorded the whole incident Arthur groans and covers his face with his hands.

“The betrayal.” He huffs, ignoring the flutter of amused and satisfied laughter coming from the three traitors. 

“It was rather funny Arthur, I’ve never heard you scream like that.” Gwen chuckles coming up and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Oh yeah hysterical.” Arthur replies, the sarcasm thick and heavy. Gwen kisses his shoulder and Arthur can feel by the curve of her lips the smile that's there. Whatever irritation he’d been feeling about his wounded pride, melts away under her affection. 

“You do realise  that you’ve all made a grave mistake” Arthur begins, plans already forming in his devious mind. 

“What do you mean?” Morgana asks, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Arthur smirks back, eyes twinkling with all the devious opportunities ahead of him. Suddenly this whole Halloween celebration lark, was looking to be more fun than he had first expected. 

“It means dear sister, that I'm taking this as a direct act of war and that whilst you might have got me today you all better watch your backs because I’m coming for you.” 


End file.
